Cane
The Cane is a melee weapon in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, although it appeared in a few games as a mere object for certain characters. Description ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Cane, as the name implies is a long cane with a brown color. When selected as a weapon, the character may wield the cane as with a Katana. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Although specifically listed as a gift by the game's files (occupying the Other slot along with weapons such as the Flowers), the cane cannot be given to anyone, and cannot be used as anything more than an accessory or a weapon. The Cane is not very strong compared to other Club-based weapons, although it seems to be the strongest among gifts. GTA San Andreas Overview Image Gallery Cane-GTASA-icon.png|HUD icon of the Cane. Cane-GTASA-SpawnArea.jpg|A Cane spawn in Las Venturas. Notable Owners Some characters in other games may be seen using a cane, though it is not available as a weapon: *Asuka Kasen uses a cane while torturing Miguel (Grand Theft Auto III). *Uncle Leone uses a cane (Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories). *Lester Crest uses a cane when not in his wheelchair (Grand Theft Auto V). Locations The cane is the most common melee weapon found in GTA San Andreas, with as many as 17 spawning locations. Los Santos *In the Rodeo district, on the sidewalk between the Victim and Didier Sachs buildings. *In the Temple district, against the western wall in the large alley 2 blocks directly south of the 24/7 beneath Madd Dogg's Crib. *In the Mulholland district, behind the "N" in the Vinewood Sign. San Fierro *In the Hashbury district, at the top of the staircase behind the Hippy Shopper located northwest of the Hashbury Safehouse. *In the Ocean Flats district **In front of the condominium facing east, just south of the cathedral **At the top of the staircase to the townhouse on the southwest corner of the intersection directly north of the main building of Avispa Country Club **In the back yard of the blue townhouse on the western edge of Ocean Flats, directly west of the cathedral. **In the back yard of the turquoise townhouse with the flat roof on the northwestern edge of Ocean Flats, southwest of Wheel Arch Angels. *In front of City Hall, to the right of the main entrance on the building's east side. *In the Santa Flora district, outside the front doors of San Fierro Medical Center, near the passenger loading area, and to the left of the ramp. *In the Financial district, caddy-corner to the Big Pointy Building, to the right of the entrance to the Victim location. Las Venturas *In the Pilgrim district, outside the front door of the main building of the large Pacific Island-styled motel. *In the Emerald Isle district, on the eastern edge of the casino's main building, next to a service entrance. *In the Prickle Pine district **At the southeast corner of the house 2 blocks directly east of the Prickle Pine Safehouse. **At the southwest corner of Yellow Bell Station, next to the electrical pole. Flint County *At the back of the RS Haul depot. *Next to the shed on the small farm with the windmill and stationary beater/standard Sadler in Beacon Hill. Navigation }} ru:Трость es:Bastón pt:Bengala Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Melee Weapons Category:Gifts